


A Good Ending To A Road Trip

by TheCorporalCosplay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorporalCosplay/pseuds/TheCorporalCosplay
Summary: Eren decides he wants to go on a road trip with his best friend Armin and his sister Mikasa. Everything seems to be going well untill things take a turn for the worse when his car breaks down. They have to stop at a small motel in the middle of nowhere.Levi, who had been thrown out of his apartment, had been sitting outside in the cold all day when the group notices him on the bench.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, I want to apologise if I make any mistakes in spelling, since English isn't my first language. And secondly, this is the first time I have ever writting something, so I'm sorry if it isn't any good, but thank you for reading it anyway!

It had been a cold night on a cloudy Friday evening, having left the bug infested motel to favor one of the benches outside the gas station. It wasn't a difficult choise, really, the motel had been a choise Levi would rather not have made. He'd nicked one of the blankets and used his bag of clothes as a pillow to lay down on the small rusted bench, not really caring about the small amount of dirt, the motel had been much worse.

He'd promptly been kicked out of his one bedroom apartment three days ago, the first two nights he'd spent in the motel, having just enough money and willpower to stay there fot two complete days, favoring the bench now after seeing the horrible hygiëne of the place. He couldn't quite say he minded being thrown out, butt they could have given him a few days notice before doing so, seeing as the only things he could take with him before roughly being picked up and almost literally thrown onto the street were a couple of clothes and his cellphone, which had already died earlier that day.

Sitting on the small bench, he wrapped himself up in his stolen blanket and stifled a broken cry while looking up at the sky. He knew it wouldn't be long before the snow would start to fall and probably mean he'd have to stop being pissy and find an actual shelter, but his ego wouldn't let him do that, he refused to.

After a couple of hours almost sleeping, but not quite, the sun had finally set, the soft glow of the moon illuminating the small patches of road that weren't being lit by the flickering lanterns. What surprised him when he opened his eyes was the mini van pulling up next the gas station, an annoyed brunet stepping out and popping the hood, smoke immediatly rising up to meet his face which he waved away with a hand. Levi couldn't help but stare at him. He was rather tall, the muscles peeking out from under his rolled up sleeves indicating that he wasn't just some lanky teenager. The ruffled brown hair framed his face so well that he certainly didn't miss the guy's eyes. They were a mixture of blue and green, sparkling with life, yet having a darker shade to them, which was probably caused by the inconvenience of his van not working anymore.

Levi decided to wait it out a while, if they really needed help, he'd see what he could do. He had a hidden passion for working on cars, but he couldn't do so, being too busy with his almost 24 hour job of running around for his uncle, who didn't even gave him a second look when he showed up at his door the day he was set out of the apartmenet.

He looked closer and noticed there were two other people in the van, a smaller blond with bright blue eyes he could barely see because of the kid's hair that came up to his shoulders. Next to him was a girl whom he couldn't see all too well due to the scarf around her neck and her shoulder lenght raven hair.

He shuddered slightly and wrapped the blanket around himself tighter, hoping it would somehow clear away all the cold air touching his body, but it didn't work. He heard a groan from the brunet when he roughly closed the hood again, "No Mika, it;s not just fuel! I don't know what it is, okay!" That sounded like a rather desperate cry for help, so he slowly stood up and walked over to the van, still wrapped in his blanket and his bag in his hand.

"Hey, everything alright over here?" The brunet turned to him, his first reaction was to take a step back, probably a little scared of the fact a homeless guy had just walked up to him, but scratched the back of his neck after a moment and nodded, "Yeah.. I can't find why my car doesn't start anymore, do yuo think you could help with that?"

Levi motioned over to the hood and popped it, hanging his blanket over it and throwing his bag over his shoulder. Looking over the engine, he noticed that the kid had persumably never heard of an oil change and that loose wire. He quickly fixed the wires and made sure all of them were in their rightfull place before turning to the taller man, "Do you have oil in the van by any chance? You're gonna need it." The brunet nodded and grabbed a small canister out of the trunk, handing it to the shorter male with a blush, "I've never really... done that before..." The raven sighed and demonstrated how to do it without making a mess and handed the half empty canister back to the man before taking his blanket and making a turn towards the bench before a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Hey uh, you do have a place to go to, right?" Levi could clearly see the concern in his eyes and bit his lip, "Not really."

The brunet smiled at him and held up a hand as a sign for him to stay put while he knocked on the window to talk to the other two in the van. There was a cler argument going on inside the van, but the brunet came back to him with a smile on his face.

"If it's alright with you, we've still got a seat left and we wouldn't mind you tagging along, I wouldn't want you to freeze ovrnight." The raven looked uo at him, clearly baffled by what he just said. "I know it's not everyday a stranger offers you to join them, but please tag along, I really don't want you to freeze, please?" The raven simply nodded at him and furrowed his brows, "Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to be a burden to you or your friends." The brunet smiled down at him and opened the passengers door for him, "you won't be, now come on, we have to get to the next stop on our list."

Levi silently got into the van with a nod, not sure what to do with himself and hid his face in the blanket that was still wrapped around him. He looked around the van, the interior was all in black, there were no food wrappers nor any other mess in the car so he let out a reliefed sigh.

"Now, let's have a small introduction, yeah? I'm Eren, I'm 22 years old and just finished college with a psychology degree. The two in the back are Armin and Mikasa, Armin is my best friend and Mikasa is my sister, they're also 22." The raven hair nodded and cleared his throat to make his own introduction, "I'm Levi, I'm 24. I never got the chance to finish college but I do know a lot about certain things, like cars. It's nice to meet you all, and thank you for offering to take me with you on this trip."

Armin smiled and placed a hand on the raven's shoulder, "of course! Just like Eren said, we couldn't just leave you out in the cold, and it's a nice change to have you here, it was getting rather boring." Eren reached back a hand and lightly slapped the blond, a frown on his face, "it's not that boring, it's just a long ride until the next stop." Levi looked up at that, "where are you guys going anyway?"

"We're traveling around America, we started in South Dakota and we're going around America to visit every state, so I hope you don't have to be anywhere soon." The raven haired girl, who he now knew as Mikasa, started explaining the travel pattern a little bit more while he listened carefully should he ever lose them. Their next stop would be Kansas City, so they hadn't been on the road for too long and Levi hadn't missed out on a lot.

Eren had turned the volume down slightly and looked at the raven, "if you don't mind me asking, why were you out in the cold? Why not crash somewhere?" The raven shook his head and fisted the blanket, "I didn't have anywhere to go and I couldn't afford to stay at the motel any longer, neither did I want to actually. Even my familly doesn't want to take me in becuase apparently, I'm a sinner... You guys aren't homophobic, right?" Eren laughed at the scared look on the raven's face, shaking his head, "no, no, we're not. Armin here is pansexual, I'm gay and well, Mikasa doesn't really know yet, though Armin and her are dating anyways."

Levi looked over his shoulder and gave a small smile at how the two were cuddled up together, asleep. Eren yawned into his hand and pulled over at another gas station, parking the car, "Armin and Mika are used to sleeping like that, you can either sleep up front on a chair or claim a part of the mattress we put in the trunk." Levi thought about it for a moment and rested his head against the window, he didn't want to be too close to someone he'd just met, "I'll stay here." 

Eren smiled at him and got out of the car, walking to the trunk, getting in and closing it again. Eren peeked up over the back seat and smiled again, "Goodnight, Levi." Levi couldn't help but smile and cuddle up more into his blanket, "Yeah, goodnight." This was going to be an interesting few weeks for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive in Kansas. Eren gets to know Levi a little bit more and the ride is filled with 80's music.

The day had already begun when Levi woke up, his body had dropped down quite a lot in the past night and holes in the road. Eren had already started the trip again and had driven roughly 20 miles before Levi had finally woken up. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned at the bright beams of the sun, hiding his face deeper in the blanket.

"Goodmorning, or should I say noon?" Levi looked up at where the voice came from, frowning at Eren for not waking him up when they had left their resting place. He unwrapped himself and bunched up the piece of fabric at his feet, leaving it there for it's next use.

"You should've woken me up when we left," Levi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched his arms over his head, "have you guys eaten anything yet?"

All three of them chuckled and shook their heads, Armin taking the chance to tell him, "not yet, we're hoping to see a gas station or something in a bit, the gas station were we stopped last night wasn't open yet when we left." Levi nodded and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a few granola bars nd handing them out, "here, it's something, and you," Levi pointed at Eren with a stern look, "shouldn't be driving without having anything in your system."

Eren chuckled and nodded ,accepting the granola bar, "I know, but I got excited when I saw we only had a few miles to go until we get to Kansas," Eren unwrapped it and took a small bite, not wanting to make a mess, "so, tell me something about yourself, I do want to know who I'm sharing a car with."

Armin and Mikasa had both grabbed their phones after saying thanks, listening to their music with their headphones on. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Just the basic stuff, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Eren smiled at him. Levi nodded and cleared his throath, deciding to tell Eren the things he would want to know if they were going to be in the same car for at least a month.

"My full name is Levi Ackerman, I couldn't finish college because my uncle couldn't support me anymore but he did give me the oppertunity to work at the garage and fix some cars. I got thrown out of my apartment a few days ago, and even my uncle didn't want anything to do with me. My parents dissapeared when I was 10. Í worked for my uncle, tch, can't even call him that. That's about all you need to know. I'm not a murderer, so don't worry about me trying something on any of you."

Eren let it sink in for a moment and nodded, realizing that sounded a lot like his own past, only he ended up with Armin's familly, so he could continue his life in a normal way. Eren bit his lip, Levi could see how uncomfortable he was at that moment and pulled up some more fun facts about himself, "For the normal things, My favorite colors are green and blue. I've always been a fan of Whitney Houston, don't ask me why, because I don't even know myself and..." He thought for a moment and nodded to himself, "I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue? That's about it, I think. Anything else you want to know?" Eren smiled at him, "Let's play 20 questions, that way you can get to know me a little bit more too." Levi looked over at him with a small smile, "Yeah, that sounds good." Eren took the first question and thought about it for a while, "Are you mre of a book or movie person?" "Probably a book person, that way you don't have to limit your mind to what the screen is showing you. If you could pick any suerpower, what would it be?" "Levi, that's so cliché! But if I had to choose, I would so go for mind control. It could save so many lives and it could be fun to mess with some times,"Levi gave him a sceptical look, "What? Don't look at me like that, you would mess with it too if you could control someone's mind and actions. Now, what's your favorite book?" "Okay yeah, I probably would too. It has to be the mortal instrument series, Magnus is an amazing character and no one can convince me otherwise." They kept asking questions until they both didn't know what to ask anymore, deciding to put some music on and waking up the other two. He reached into the back and pulled out Amin's and Mikasa's headphones, reaching over to Levi's side to grab a cd.

"We're making a road trip party, I don't want to see any sad faces today, we're going to have fun, alright? okay!"

Levi raised a brow when the radio suddenly blasted livin'on a prayer from Bon Jovi and pursed his lips when Eren started belting out the lyrics, resisting the urge to join in. However, he didn't hide the fact he was shocked by Eren's voice. How had this kid never been discovered before?

Levi flinched when the chorus started, Eren's voice suddenly louder than before, Armin and Mikasa joining.

"C'mon Levi! Live a little!" Eren laughed and gently hit his shoulder for him to join. He sighed and shook his head, waiting for the next song to play. Considering the fact he was a huge fan of Whitney Houston, though no one knew about that- except for Eren now, he immediatly started singing with Eren when I wanna dance with somebody started playing.

About 7 songs later, they had arrived in Kansas. They decided to drive for a little while longer until they reached Penn Valley Park. Armin had explained they wanted to visit at least one park in each state they visited.

When they arrived, Armin couldn't hold back his excitement when he read the small sign and let us know there was a WW|| museum. They all got out of the car after they had parked, walking up to the park, they paused at a small fast food restaurant to get something to eat. Once they entered the actual park, the first thing he noticed was how everyone pulled out a camera from their bag and chuckled.

"I have a feeling you guys had been planning for this trip for a long time." Eren looked down at Levi and nodded, "we have, we wanted to do this since we were kids, but we had to finish school first, so now is our chance." Levi gave a knowing hum and followed after the other two, enjoying the walk through the park.

 

They had been walking for almost four hours, in which they visited the museum too. Eren, Mikasa and Armin knew that Levi didn't have a lot of money, so they agreed to pay the ticket for him. Of course, Levi didn't want them too, so, he convinced the person in the ticket boot that he was a teenager. Believe it or not, it had worked, his small and short frame had some positive sides to it. He had flattened out his face a bit, the glare dissapearing and suddenly, to everyone's amazement, he looked so much younger.

On their way out of the park, they had all been chuckling about the fact that the cashier believed them and let Levi in with a child ticket. No one was complaining though, it had only been 6 dollars after all, and Levi had made a promise to himself that once he could get a job and a place to live, he'd pay them back for it. Not only that, but for everything they had done for him and will do for him in the future.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide they've seen enough of Kansas for the day and head back to their van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading this ^_^ I told myself I'd update this weekly, but I just started a new job so I'm sorry if I ever forget to update it.

It was getting late, everyone had been walking slowly and Armin looked like he was about to fall asleep. Eren had already offered to carry him back to the car but he'd insisted on getting there himself. The walk back wasn't a very long one, but everyone was happy when they finally got to their assigned sleeping places. Levi had taken up Eren's offer of sleeping in the back with him, the passenger's seat not being an optimal sleeping place after all. Levi reached for his blanket and walked to the back, looking at Eren with a questioning look, at which Eren smiled and moved over a bit.

"You can just lay down, I'll make sure to stay on my side, if you stay on yours. We'll stop somewhere tomorrow so we can shower and have a proper breakfast before we start driving again, so I'd advise you to get some rest."

Levi nodded and crawled into the back, leaning over to throw his shoes in the front so no one would be bothered by them and closed the door behind him. He kept himself on the oppesite side of Eren and layd down, smoothing out the blanket and closing his eyes. He could hear the rest still talking for a bit, but stopped when they noticed Levi had fallen asleep. Soon, everyone had fallen asleep too.

 

Levi was the first to wake up, though when he looked out the windiw he understood why the other's weren't awake yet. The dark night sky was still hanging above them told him it was still very early. Levi turned on his other side, the one he was laying on previously feeling numb and chuckled at the sight. Eren had taken up most of the space there was left on the makeshift bed and the younger man's blanket had been long forgotten and stuffed between the bed and the van itself.

Levi sighed and stared up for a while, thinking about what he'd do. He could stay with them and see where to go when they're done with their trip. Or he could leave now, while everyone was asleep. He let out a quiet groan and closed his eyes again, shaking his head. He'd think about another time, not really knowing what to think about the group just yet, maybe he'd grow to like them. He turned over once again and mentally prepared himself for the drive to Chicago, it would be quite a long drive, consdering Eren drives... well, his grandpa could do better, let's keep it at that. When Levi woke up later that day, the sun was already shining and the others were awake and functioning. Levi popped his head up between the headrests of the backseat and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two on the backseat. "Why does no one bother waking me up when we start driving? It happened yesterday too," Mikasa chuckled and pointed over to Eren. "He, once again, didn't want to wake you up. We're almost there, so we wanted to wake you up when we actually got there," Levi nodded and let himself fall back on the so called bed and sighed. After a ten minute drive, they got to a small motel, a sign next to it saying it was a truck stop, indicating there would be useable showers and a small restaurant. The group hopped out of the van, leaving Levi glare after them and knocked the side of the van, "It would be nice if someone could hand me my shoes, I threw them in the front seat last night." Eren laughed and walked back, grabbing Levi's shoes and handing them over to him, "Would it be so bad to walk those few feet to get them?" Levi glared at him and nodded, "Yes, I don't even want to know how many germs are on this ground, too much, that's for sure." Eren's face contoured in confusion for a moment before he was keeping himself up by leaning against the van, "Oh god, if I'd knew you were a clean freak I would've at least gotten you a toothbrush or something! Ah, you poor thing, all those germs taunting you." It was clear by now that Eren was only saying these things to make fun of him. So, he hopped out of the back, bumped Eren out of his way and followed the blond inside. Mikasa was already inside and making sure each of them had a shower to use. Levi waiting a few seconds for them to leave before walking up to the desk himself. "Hello, do you sell toothbrushes here, by any chance?" The man at the desk sighed and rolled his eyes, making Levi bite his lip. The man, who's name was Jake, if his name tag was right, reached under the des and into a dawer. He handed Levi a disposable toothbrush packed in a small piece of plastic. He took it and nodded at the man, looking closer and finding some toothpaste in it as well. When he got to the showers, he could hear laughter coming from a few of the stalls. Of course, Eren, Armin and Mikasa were all joking around while cleaning themselfs. Levi got into one of the open stalls and put his clothes away neatly when he was done taking them off. Once done with their showers, the group searched around their bags for new clothes. They had decided to make use of the washing machines they had while they had breakfast and not even an hour later they were on the move again. And so, the eight hour ride started. Levi had noticed that while they were driving, they didn't talk too much, which was weird if he did say so himself. But he didn't question it, if this was how they wanted it to be, than so be it. It wasn't long before Eren sighed and reached into the glove compartment, taking out a jar with small pieces of paper in it. "If we're going to be stuck in here for eight hours, I want to have something to do," he handed the jar to Levi and smiled, "you choose someone who you want to dare or ask a question, but the dares and questions aer written on the papers in there. Armin gets sick when he reads in a car and I'm not handing it to Mikasa because he'll try to read anyway, so you'll have to do it." Eren gave a small smile while Levi nodded, taking the jar from Eren. "I guess I'll start with you, Mikasa, you look... quite bored," Armin chuckled and nudged her side, snatching away her phone so she would pay attention. Levi reached into the jar and took one of the small papers out of it, reading it over before reading it out loud. "Wear a finger moustache for the next 5 minutes," he looked over at Eren and furrowed his brows, "you wrote, these, didn't you?" "Well yeah, but I'm not very good at thinking these things up, so yeah." Mikasa held her finger above her lips and rolled her eyes, "Very creative Eren, really." "Alright, Armin your turn. Yours is a question, would you rather be a horse or a panda?" "I mean, we already have a horse, do I'd be a panda," Armin chuckled while Eren high fived him, leaving Levi confused, "Our friend Jean looks like a horse, you'll know why when you see him." "Now, Eren, yours is a question too, would you ever get on a dating site?" "If it takes any longer than a year, then yes, I will, it's been so long since I last kissed someone," Eren's face fell for a second but smiled anyway, "really, I'm getting desperate for a cuddle buddy, honestly."

They continued playing one of Eren's well known games for about another two hours when Armin anounced he had to use the bathroom, so they stopped for a while, getting some drinks from the gas station. Levi had insisted on paying for himself with the bit of money he had left and walked back to the car with his bottle of water, feeling good that Mikasa or Eren didn't have to pay for it.

 

Another five hours of driving past while they talked about random things and sang along to a few songs. Apparently, Mikasa could sing very well, Armin could play the drums and Eren was a genius with a guitar. Thanks to Mikasa and her obsession with filming everything, he'd seen how the three had done a few covers of paramore, I prevail and even a Michael Jackson song. He could say, withput a doubt, that the three of them were good. Maybe even good enough to start an actual band if they ever thought about it. And because they were now talking about music and instruments, they found out Levi was a pretty decent bass player and his singing wasn't bad either. 

With one hour to go, Levi had slumped down in his chair, complaining that his ass was getting numb and had to get out soon or he would jump out, as he'd said.

 

Once in Chicago, Levi had been the one to get them around since he'd been there before. They wanted to walk around Millennium Park, see the Cloud Gate - so Mikasa could take some pictures - and, because Levi insisted they'd go so they wouldn't only be here for a mere 2 hours, Lincoln Park Zoo. Levi had told them it was free so they wouldn't have to worry about getting him in.

The walk in the park lasted longer than they had thought, they stopped every few minutes to take at least twenty pictures of the thing they saw, including Levi trying to pet a duck, which, surprisingly, had worked. Levi had chased Armin, yelling at him to delete the picture. Eren and Mikasa just laughed and hoped he wouldn't find out about the pictures they had taken of him and the video Mikasa was recording.

The cloud gate was a little bit of a dissapointment, there were too many people for Mikasa to get a nice picture. But when they got to the Zoo, she was jumping around the place to get a good view. The lions, tigers and leopards were, of course, the number one thing Mikasa wanted to see. Armin was estatic when he found out there were alpacas, otters and a sloth. And Eren was overall happy to be there and pet a rabbit.

The Zoo had taken them longer than expected, because a rough three and a half hour later, they were leaving. The Zoo was closing and, low and behold, Armin was getting tired again. Armin wasn't someone who was used to walking so much in one day, let along do this everyday for as long this trip lasts.

 

Levi, despite Armin's strugles, had picked him up and carried him back to the van. Armin wouldn't admit it, but he was thankfull Levi'd picked him up, his feet were sore and he was looking forward to sleeping and the six hour drive to Kentucky the next day. 

When everyone had settled down in their sleeping spot, a harmonious 'goodnight' was heard through the van. Armin and Mikasa were cuddling in the backseat, Eren was spread out over the bed once again, and Levi was curled up in what little space was left on the bed, though he couldn't complain. He had already taken a liking to them, and he wouldn't mind staying with them for some more time. He was sure he wouldn't be forgetting about them any time soon.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of updating ;-; I've been very busy with getting ready for school and work, the con this weekend wasn't much help either, but I got it done anyway ^^ I'll try to update at least once every two weeks, but school is being awfull and handing out assignments on th very first two days, so once again, I'm really sorry, but thank you for reading this story ^^

Of course, as Levi had geussed what would happen when he woke up, Levi was the last one to wake up and no one cared to wake him before hitting the road again.

 

"I'm starting to think you guys don't like me all that much," he'd said when he popped his head up between the headrests from the back and chuckled.

 

"No! Of course we like you! You just look tireed all the time so we agreed to let you sleep when we start driving, you can still crawll over the back if you want to sit up front though, you're not wearing shoes anyway," Eren cleared the passengers seat of the little stuff on it and patted it for Levi to sit next to him.

 

"Is it really okay?"

 

"Of course! Get up here, we're playing I spot."

 

Levi swiftly climbed up to the front seat and sat down, looking back at the couple behind hem, seeing Armin still asleep. He figured he'd still be sleeping, the past days had been very tiring for him and made use of the almost 8 hour long drive to catch up on some of his sleeping.

 

"Alright, let's get on with this, what was it?" Eren looked at Mikasa through the small mirror in front of him.

 

"I'll let Levi guess too. I spot, with my little eye, something green." At this, Levi looked around the car, his eyes locking onto Eren's hand, the small green bracelet peeking out from his sleeve and nodded at it.

 

"Eren's bracelet maybe?" Mikasa nodded with a smile.

 

They once again continued their game for quite some time, going from the most obvious things to the smallest, hidden objects in the van. They would get to Kentucky around noon, since they left fairly early so they had a little more time to do the things they'd wanted to do. They had their they planned out, but first things first, getting there.

 

 Armin had woken up when Eren accidentally crancked up the volume all the way while reaching for his sunglasses. Levi had been noticably staring at the brunet. He couldn't lie, he looked good, great even.

So, as they continued their way to Kentucky, 'I spy' was the game they played for over an hour. Eren had announced that they would arrive in Kentucky in about ten minutes, so everyone started packing up their bags again to leave the van behind for the rest of the day and start walking towards one of the many parks once again. 

As they got closer and closer to Fort Boonesborough State Park, Levi had started to get cold, regretting the decision of not bringing his sweater along because it looked a little too warm for the piece of fabric.

Soon enough, Levi had begun shivering due to the cold wind blowing against his skin. His hopes that no one had noticed were broken all too soon when Eren simply pulled him to his side, wrapping his oversized jacket around the smaller male. Levi looked up at him, eyes meeting a grin on the brunet's face. 

"You looked cold," he'd said as if it was no big deal. To Lev, of course, it was a big deal. He'd only known Eren for a few days, he'd offered to take him along and now, after all the group had done for him, he'd realised that he may or may not have gained a crush on the messy haired man. 

Levi looked down, a small smile on his face, "Thank you." Eren smiled down at him and nodded, pulling him along towards the gates of the park, camera already in his hand, ready to snap some pictures, "No problem, wouldn't want you to end up getting sick."

They spent two hours just walking around, taking pictures and talking to each other before they decided it was time to move on to their next stop. Which, to be honest, wasn't quite much. They'd all agreed to just walk around the city, stopping by various shops, not buying anything though. They did end up visiting a couple of small food stands, getting something to eat and drink, before going on their way again. 

Kentucky had been a fun day for the group, but it was getting late, "Let's head back to the van, my feet are killing me and I don't think I can walk much longer." 

Once again, the blond was having trouble, Levi had discovered Armin had once had an accident, meaning his knee would start hurting after long walks, but he blamed it on his feet when he couldn't go on. The blond explained that he simply thought his bad knee made him sound weak, to which Levi told him he shouldn't feel bad about it, if it hurt the small man, it was better to notify the rest of the group so they could get back without having to make an extra drive to a nearby hospital. 

When they got to the van, everyone piled in and laid down on their chosen place. Armin had jumped into the passenger's side, throwing his legs up on the dash so Mikasa could lay down in the back seat and have some place for a change. Levi and Eren had silently agreed to just share the small make shift bed for the rest of the trip. 

Everyone was asleep, and to be expected, Levi was not. He was still cold, but he couldn't gather the courage to cuddle up to Eren, who seemed to be sending out waves of warmth every time he moved in his sleep. Half an hour later, Levi ended up with his head on Eren's chest, cuddled up the the taller man's side, "Fuck it."


End file.
